


Con(strain)

by Grassy



Category: Kaikan Phrase | Sensual Phrase
Genre: Community: tentinyfandoms, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya hates being bored more than anything else; it gives him way too much time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con(strain)

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, my KP knowledge is pretty much relegated to episodes 01-24 of the anime.
> 
> Prompt: 04 - tie

You can’t stand being bored. Day in… Day out… Even in the routine things you’re forced to do to survive, you hunt for something new. Something different.

Something **interesting**.

Rarely has anything kept your interest long enough to truly enjoy it. Alcohol and drugs you were disillusioned toward back when **she** was still alive. (He gave in, on occasion, just to **stop thinking** ; to not have to keep interest in anything.)

Music might have done it, but… **She** ruined it for you long before you realized how much you needed it. Between the booze, the piano lessons, and her constant desire to sing… Just like **that woman** , you loved and despised it, always wishing it wasn’t there to come between you two. (And the echo of her voice, even as drugged and sluggish as it had become in that hospital room, always resounded in the back of Sakuya’s mind.)

Sex… It seemed as though you had done it all at some point; kinky, vanilla, everything in between. (Even now, Sakuya was only partially aware of the restraints at his wrists; of his current bedmate’s cock up his ass and the man’s wife’s tongue on his chest.)

You had your first woman at twelve, your first man had you at thirteen. You can’t quite remember for the haze of alcohol and time passed, but you probably first had a man at sixteen. Acquaintances, coworkers, strangers; one-on-one, group things, outright orgies. (The buildup, the tension - he knew he was about to climax, but he **couldn’t**. Not yet. He just wasn’t **there** enough to enjoy it.)

It was times like these that made you crave something new. Something unusual and fascinating, or persistent, enough to not let you run away. Something that would always be there, but ever-changing; never boring. Something that could be **yours**.

But that kind of thing was just too good to be true.


End file.
